


Little Inferno

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Kylo wonders what is it Hux is so amused by on his laptop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. Uh oh.
> 
> The challenge with this challenge is to do them all with mpreg. It's not the focus at all here (more implied). Anyway, if that isn't your thing you aren't obligated to read.

Kylo hesitated in the kitchen doorway, half dried mug in his hand as he watched Hux with a look of concern. His partner was sitting on the sofa, curled forwards over his stomach and staring intently at the laptop screen, a slightly terrifying, manic expression on his face. As Kylo watched, Hux started furiously scrubbing at the touchpad, the look of delight increasing.

"Hux?"

Hux looked up immediately, startled by Kylo's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes?"

"What's... What are you doing?"

"Oh," Hux's face brightened. "Look."

Slightly cautiously, Kylo moved closer, finishing drying the mug as he did. He sat down next to Hux, looking at the laptop as it was angled towards him. What he saw didn't make much sense.

"Here," Hux continued, chasing after a loose earbud and passing it to Kylo. He seemed pleased to show off... whatever it was. The screen showed a fireplace, and four small dancing cardboard boxes at the bottom of the screen. As Kylo watched, slowly inserting the earbud, Hux clicked on one of the boxes, and something round, grey and tatty looking appeared. Hux then clicked and dragged it into the fireplace and, with another click, set fire to it.

Kylo pulled back, startled, as the thing erupted with spiders, all of which were aflame. As one of them died, a coin appeared, which Hux quickly clicked on.

"What the hell?"

Hux was positively beaming. "It's called Little Inferno. You buy things, and burn them!"

"I feel like I should be concerned."

Hux laughed, already clicking on the other dancing boxes to reveal whatever was in them. Three sets of letter blocks, apparently. "It's fun. Look."

Quickly a jumble of letters appeared in the fireplace, and Hux set about arranging them. He misclicked, though, and ended up setting fire to the whole lot before he was ready. His face fell.

"Oh. Oops."

Kylo chucked, realising what a great timewaster the game would be. Hux was bored stiff most days - leave from work didn't suit him well.

"You can just start again," Kylo pointed out.

"I don't have enough coins..." Hux clicked on something, pulling up what Kylo guessed was the shop. "Hey, want to burn some corn?"

"Sure?"

Kylo watched as the item was selected and Hux returned to the fireplace screen. A box was already there, a timer indicating how long before it could be clicked on to reveal its contents. Mere seconds later, Hux was dragging the corn and setting (virtual) fire to it. It popped, kernels exploding from it. Hux clicked on the burning ear of corn, dragging it violently from side to side. Kylo had to agree, it did look fun. And at least that explained the curious behaviour Kylo had witnessed a few minutes ago from the kitchen.

"Bring up the shop thing again," he urged. When Hux did, Kylo pointed at one of the pictures. "What does that one do?"

Hux laughed warmly, selecting what was apparently an 'antiki' torch.

"It spits fire."

Moments later, Kylo caught himself grinning at the rather delightful game.

"Let me go finish the dishes and I'll be back," he said, deciding that the work he'd wanted to do on the nursery wasn't urgent enough to prevent him sitting down and enjoying burning virtual things with Hux for a little while. "Perhaps we can hook it up to the TV."

Hux grinned as Kylo stood, tilting his head for a kiss. "We can burn pictures of our enemies, too."

Kylo laughed, nodding. "Okay," he said amicably, heading towards the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Sure enough, though, when Kylo returned to Hux's side, there was a picture of Kylo's old schoolmaster, plucked straight from the web, waiting to be incinerated.

He burned two, just for the satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> The game is real, and fun.


End file.
